<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden Party by Fericita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879322">Garden Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita'>Fericita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, but they're both into it secretly, really more like forced engagement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnarr and Iduna pretend to be engaged so that Lady Alexsandra can't force him into marriage.  This is an AU of the WAIL series The Spastic Fantastic and I have been working on; all of our OCs like Elias, Henrik, Greet, Maddie, Lady Wollen, and Mr. Visser appear. Basically, we liked how awful Lady Alexsandra was in A Woman of Consequence we thought it would be fun to write an AU where she tries to force Agnarr into an engagement and hijinks ensue.  Thank you The Spastic Fantastic for brainstorming this with me (some of that is preserved here if you are so inclined to read it: https://fericita-s.tumblr.com/post/621732311208198144/garden-party-au), your input especially with Lady Wollen, and being the best beta ever! "Skal" to you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr &amp; Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787576">A Woman of Consequence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita">Fericita</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lady Alexsandra set the document down with the look of someone who was very pleased with herself, adjusting her gloves primly and straightening the ribbons hanging from her reticule.  “We looked through our old trade agreements, in the hopes of renegotiating a few during this visit, and oh! Our shock when we read this! Naturally, we had to show you.” She put a hand to her heart and shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  She was the picture of someone delivering terrible news, but glad about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Duke of Weselton, her brother, pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat, addressing the council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew we had to bring it to your attention.  Surely you’ll honor the contract your father drew up with ours, King Agnarr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Alexsandra brushed unnecessarily at her long curls, curving her shoulders a bit so her cleavage was shown to great advantage as she leaned a bit over Agnarr’s forearm. “Of course, having taken on the mantle of King at such a tender age we didn’t think it right to present this to you until you were eighteen, but now that your birthday has passed and you’ve been inviting so many delegations and eligible young ladies for balls and parties and negotiations, we thought it only right that we reminded you of this outstanding promise.”  She put a hand on Agnarr’s arm. “I am quite willing to be your bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gloves and her dress were both so white that Agnarr thought she might try marching him to Bishop as soon as this meeting adjourned, skipping any preliminaries and sealing his fate forever.  It was only ten o’clock and his day was not going to plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was supposed to be arranging aid and perhaps the importation of cows from abroad to address a rapidly-moving disease that was affecting Arenedlle’s dairy industry.  It moved as quickly as the Rock Pox had the year before but, thankfully, was only present in livestock and had not spread to humans. And then, of course, there was the garden party he was hosting for the Weselton delegation, as well as delegations from the Southern Isles and the Mediterranean coast. There was much work to be done and whatever foolishness or schemes Lady Alexsandra brought with her were not welcome.  He sat back in his chair and addressed them both calmly, even though their interruption of this council meeting had been a surprise and not a terribly good one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing it to our attention.  Lady Wollen, Minister of Culture and State, will take a look and we’ll proceed from there.”  He stood and walked towards the door. “We’ll let you know when we’re ready to speak with you again. Please wait for a summons this time as I’d hate for you to waste your time. Enjoy Arendelle! View the fjord or hike to the waterfall or stay here in preparation for the reception this afternoon. You’re most welcome.” He opened the door and after a moment’s hesitation and a glance between brother and sister, Lady Alexsandra and the Duke of Weselton left and Agnarr shut the door firmly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnarr turned to Lady Wollen. “What was she on about? Is any of that true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen was examining the document and her hand dropped to her pocket, but then she sighed and rubbed it over her eyes instead. “It is true.  Your father thought it would give you plenty of time to find an alternative if the Weselton option displeased you, and it was only to be activated in the event of his death.  I've been fielding requests for your marriage since you were born.  It's not that unusual that a trade partner would make a claim like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why haven’t I heard about it until now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the contract was likely lost when their father died;. I didn’t imagine they’d hold you to it.  But they are within their rights.  You, of course, can marry any woman of your choosing.  The contract only binds you to…” She lifted the document, searching for the exact phrase. “Marry an heir of Weselton to maintain strong trade relations and safeguard Arendelle's economy in the event that the king is heirless and unmarried at his coming of age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Hannasel took the document and ran his finger on the lines of text, drawing breaths in short huffs. “Why would King Runeard have done this? It gives us almost no advantage. Was he trying to prime them for war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Calder leaned his head onto his hands and sighed. “He thought he’d live forever.  A contract like that would have been meaningless if Runeard remained King and Agnarr remained Heir Apparent and Prince.  It only goes into effect if the king is unmarried and heirless.” He turned to look at Agnarr, a grimace on his face that Agnarr wasn’t sure meant he was upset about the agreement, sorry for Agnarr, or both. “He allowed it as a concession because Weselton waived tariffs on our goods in exchange for that provision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnarr sat heavily in his chair. “So unless I get married within two years, I’ll be marrying Alexsandra? Because my father wanted to save some coin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen shook her head.  “No.  You don’t have two years. It’s unlikely any other country will proceed with marriage or engagement to you once news of this gets out; no one wants to draw the ire of Wesleton. I can’t imagine we’ll find you a bride abroad once Alexsandra runs her mouth. Which we know she can do. And which she will most likely do today, at the garden party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Calder stood and walked to the sideboard, picking up the various bottles and reading labels under his breath. He waved the bottle of akvavit.  “Drink?” At the nods from all present, he began to pour generous helpings into the assembled glasses.  “There is an alternative of course.  A love match here in Arendelle would avoid any political complications.  And would be an acceptable way of preserving both our honor and Weselton’s.”  He set the first glass of akvavit on the council table, and then the others as he continued to speak.  “No other country is gaining a trade status advancement through marriage if you marry within your kingdom, and Wesleton can hardly claim breach of contract for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen took a sip and grimaced and Agnarr wondered if it was at the strength of the drink or the idea of him finding a love match.  She turned to him and asked “Is there a love match you’d like to pursue? Now would be the time to tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnarr set his glass down without drinking anything and sat up straighter in his chair.  He had loved the same woman since they were both children, but whenever he had tried to explain how he felt or ask her how she felt, Iduna became visibly uncomfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As children, they had explored the woods and the coast and discussed the latest books but, though he longed for it, their friendship had never turned into a romance.  How could he ask her now, with the threat of marriage pressing down on him?  It was already unfair to her that she had to respond to him as her king.  Now she might feel obligated to save him from Alexsandra.  And he would rather be married to the devil herself than force Iduna to do something she found distasteful.   He gripped his hand around the glass once more and answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll consider it.  It certainly is a preferable alternative to Lady Alexsandra and her ideas about monarchy and castes and whatever the hell she was saying about the exciting new advancements in long drop executions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen sighed. Again.  “Alexsandra won’t push us for the outcome of our deliberations again today, I should hope.”  She turned to look at Agnarr and the fierceness in her eyes seemed to be communicating a message he couldn’t quite understand. “And I should hope you will take a look at the women, especially the women of Arendelle you have known and respected for many long years, who are present at today’s event.  Perhaps we can turn the party into an engagement announcement and save all of us from the manipulations of Weselton and their greedy, tyrannical impulses.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hold still,” said Greet. “You’re making this impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we have to do it at all.  This party is really for the ambassadors and their delegations. Why did he even invite us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greet finished pulling on the cords of the corset and Iduna let out a breath that the stiffly boned undergarment forced from her. “He invited us because he wants us there. And it is no hardship to drink fine wine and eat delicacies in a beautifully landscaped garden.”  She tossed the borrowed blue silk dress at Iduna and when Iduna caught it, scolded her for wrinkling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna could think of several reasons why this was a hardship.  She was leaving work early, for one.  Mr. Visser was very understanding, as he had been each time King Agnarr came to call in the shop even though it aggravated his arthritis to bow so much.  He was also understanding when she had to attend council meetings regarding public health in her new position as Royal Apothecary, telling her she was bringing distinction to his establishment.  But still, it meant a smaller purse at the end of the month and less she could send to Eir.  The woman who took her in when she was orphaned and alone at fourteen didn’t demand payment, but Iduna liked being able to help her care for children like herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than that, it was a hardship to go and watch Agnarr as women from all over the world, dressed and prepared for him like fanciful decorations, flirted with him.  Like they were each auditioning to be forever enshrined in the royal portraits she had seen hung in the library.  She knew she had no claim on him, and that even if she were to read his kindness and attentiveness as romantic interest, how could a Northuldra refugee marry the king? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their people were at war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rescued him from fire and falling boulders and soldiers clashing in a forest of smoke and screams and then got trapped outside of her home for her trouble. And in all the years she had been in Arendelle, whenever her secret mourning for her family and her home began to feel like waves crashing over her or rocks crushing her down, she only had to see his smile to feel hope and lightness again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she believed they could be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She longed for it at his birthday ball, could barely hold in her emotion at his thoughtful gift of a necklace, the one she was wearing today. She had hoped he might be about to declare his feelings for her, but then he had been whisked away to dance with the foreign ladies in attendance.  The crushing weight she felt then wasn’t because she missed her family, but because she was a shop girl, lacking international connections and the enticements of wealth and power.  Her heritage wouldn’t be the only problem for the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” Greet asked. She was waving a hand in front of Iduna’s eyes and looking more annoyed than concerned. “Finish getting that on, Henrik is already out front waiting to escort us.  You know he has a hard time being patient when there are beautiful women he hasn’t met yet nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna laughed. “There’s sure to be beautiful women there.  So again, why are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greet smiled at her friend and ran her hands along the lines of the skirt, smoothing the places where it was crushed. “Fine.  We’re going because I want to go and I only get to go if you go.  So we’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have gone to make deliveries with Maddie,” Iduna muttered under her breath as the two of them left their room, walking down the steps arm in arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the castle gardens, Henrik immediately found a cadre of ladies-in-waiting to the Valencian princess and decided it was imperative he converse with them to refresh his Spanish skills.  Greet allowed Iduna to go walk through her medicinal gardens only if she promised to end up by the refreshment tables.  “The men all head there sooner or later and they’ll find it’s me that will quench their thirst better than anything else,” she said with a playful elbow into Iduna’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna walked along her rows of carefully tended herbs and flowering bushes, making note of which ones should be trimmed or harvested, but stopped short when she saw Elias and his fiance Thea.  So enraptured were they with each other that neither seemed to notice the putrid smell of the comfrey as Thea’s skirts crushed against it, their murmurings of love and passionate embrace giving Iduna a strangely full and lonely feeling.  She turned and began to walk back across the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends were finding love and free to pursue it.  But would she ever be able to love Agnarr freely?  As she headed towards the lanterns and tables filled with food and drinks and the finely dressed guests, she thought it unlikely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greet handed her a glass of lemonade and Iduna saw that Henrik was drinking lemonade as well, though he added a few drops from his flask after the initial taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No luck?” Iduna asked, surprised to see Henrik away from the crowd of women she had seen him conversing with while she paced in her garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alas, the Valencian princess requires her ladies to take vows of celibacy during their time serving her.  And I have no interest in taking work from women, plenty more to dazzle with my skills,” he said as she knocked his glass against hers.  “Skal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh a toast! I do hope you’re celebrating something wonderful.  I myself hope to announce something wonderful soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna, Greet and Henrik all turned to find the source of that odd declaration and saw a woman in a white dress with hair so perfectly in place Iduna wondered if she had control of a wind spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pleased to meet you, I’m Lady Alexsandra of Weleston, sister to the Duke and granddaughter to the tsarina.” She put her hand out to Henrik and he gallantly bowed and kissed the back of her hand, winking at Iduna and Greet as he straightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you, of course, Iduna.  We met at Agnarr’s birthday when he opened the ball by dancing with you.  Such a brave choice to bestow that honor on an orphan who most say was illiterate when the academy the king is so proud of began.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna drew back and Greet scoffed and stepped forward. Lady Alexsandra put a hand to her cheek, forming her lips into an exaggerated circle of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course I don’t mean to offend!  I for one think it’s wonderful the king keeps in touch with the lowest classes of his kingdom.  And Iduna,” she pulled close to Iduna and whispered towards her ear, her whisper somehow louder than her speaking voice had been, “it’s known that a young king will have mistresses.  Few would be fussed by it. I’m sure we can come to an agreement once Agnarr and I are wed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna reeled back from the whispered poison, feeling like she had been stung by a particularly venomous bee. Henrik set his glass down and motioned to Agnarr who was shaking hands with a foreign delegate nearby.  Greet just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His mistress? Iduna? And you his wife? Please.  Everyone in Arendelle knows Agnarr and Iduna are engaged to be wed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik watched as Agnarr walked up to their strange gathering, his gait somewhat awkward owing to the ceremonial sword at his waist.  Henrik picked his glass up again. “Oh good, is that no longer a secret? We can say skal more loudly then.  Skal!” he shouted, just as Agnarr arrived and clapped a hand on his back and nodded his head towards the gathered women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you celebrating, Henrik?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Your Majesty.  And your impending nuptials,” Henrik said, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnarr turned white and looked from Alexsandra to Iduna and then back to Henrik.  Iduna felt her face grow very warm and she grabbed Greet’s hand, squeezing it tightly and trying to communicate her panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My...nuptials?” Agnarr choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It seems Lady Alexsandra hadn’t heard the joyous news.” Henrik handed Agnarr a glass of lemonade and unscrewed his flask, pouring a generous portion into the sweet drink. “I hope I’m not causing an international incident, I know you were just waiting on her birthday in two weeks to announce the glad tidings.” Henrik motioned to Alexsandra.  “And this lovely woman seemed to think something very different was happening. So we corrected her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henrik again tucked his flask away and picked up his drink from the table and knocked it against Agnarr’s. Lemonade sloshed over the sides of the glass and ran down Agnarr’s hand, but he made no move to wipe it off or take a drink. “Skal! To Iduna and Agnarr, long may they rule!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greet reached towards Iduna’s neck and untucked the necklace Iduna had hidden under the bodice of her dress, holding it out so Alexsandra could see it. “Isn’t this a lovely token of affection? The king gave it to her as an engagement present.  Her fingers are so small none of the crown jewels fit! They’ll be resized of course.  I myself think she looks best in the sapphires, but I think the king prefers the diamonds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna opened and closed her mouth, but could think of no words.   She was getting a stiff neck from holding it in such a way that she wouldn’t even see Agnarr in her peripheral vision.  This was too mortifying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen arrived at the refreshment table then. “Iduna! Agnarr! What an unexpected and delightful surprise! Such joyous news! I’ll go get the Bishop right now.” She motioned for Henrik to add the contents of his flask to her drink as well and, after a brief delay where he glanced at Greet with wide eyes and fumbled with unscrewing the lid, he once again arranged his face into a winsome smile as he added spirits to Lady Wollen’s drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen knocked her glass against Henrik’s and Agnarr’s and then leaned in to kiss Iduna on the cheek.  Iduna blinked in surprise, but offered no resistance as she received Lady Wollen’s display of affection.  “I had so hoped you would take the Royal Apothecary for your bride!  But of course we should have known you were playing the gallant gentleman and waiting to let the council know until her birthday.”  She clapped her hands together and smiled at the pair.   “No reason to drag things out, you two have certainly waited long enough.  I’ll let you know that the Bishop says. Perhaps we can do the betrothal ceremony while the delegations are all still here, let them all meet the future queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen left in pursuit of the Bishop.  Henrik put his arm out to Greet and they walked away, their heads bent close together and the sound of their whispered conversation mercifully too far away to be heard by anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iduna was about to apologize to Agnarr, to pull him aside and quietly explain what had been said even if she couldn’t explain the rude comments that had preceded it, when Alexsandra grabbed Iduna’s arm, her grip tight and her words jagged. “You whore.  Just because he's already taken you doesn't mean he'll keep you.” Her whisper was meant for only Iduna, but her voice carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agnarr turned around and the glare he levied in Alexsandra’s direction had the weight of the crown behind it.  “Stop. That's my fiance you're talking about.  The future Queen. She deserves your respect and if you can't give her that, you can leave now before our navy impounds your ship and you stand accused of libel against the crown.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Henrik! What did you just do?” Greet bent her head against Henrik’s, whispering harshly as they walked away from Lady Wollen, Agnarr, and Iduna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? You’re the one who said they were to be wed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Just to get that bitch to shut up! You didn’t have to bring the king over and then pour drinks for Lady Wollen! She’s going to kill us when she realizes it’s all a joke.  Getting him married is practically her job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came to a stop a few steps from an alcove under the castle, a spot they had discovered and made use of frequently during academy days.  It was far enough away that they could usually find privacy there.  But as they approached, they saw Elias and Thea hastily arranging their clothes and patting at their hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we interrupting?” Greet asked with an eyebrow raised.  She bent down to fix the hem of Thea’s dress which had flipped up, revealing the edges of her pantalettes and her delicate shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias smiled. “Yes, you are. But I suppose it’s my own fault for using a spot I learned about from you.  Anyway, what’s this about Lady Wollen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henrik shook his head and motioned to Elias’s collar where his tie was undone.  “I always thought I’d die being shot by some jealous lover.  Not hanged for treason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thea gasped. “Treason? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias worked on his tie as Henrik gave them a quick but thorough recounting of the events, at the end of which Elias clapped a hand on Henrik’s back and smiled.  “This isn’t anything like treason. Before all this is over Agnarr will give you a medal for services rendered to the kingdom.  Lady Wollen and my father too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greet looked shocked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias put his arm out for Thea to loop hers through, then held her hand after she did. “Agnarr has been driving them mad with his inability to choose a bride or even choose a woman to formally court.  His birthday ball, this party...the council hopes each one will end in an engagement or at least proof of his interest in a particular lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And everyone loves Iduna, especially since Rock Pox but even before that.  I’ve heard your father say she’s the best example of what makes Arendelle such a wonderful kingdom,” Thea added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greet and Henrik looked at each other, their mouths open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So maybe you helped him get over himself and to declare something that might have taken another ten years and made us all sweat a succession crisis.  All in all, a good day’s work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias bowed his head towards Henrik and then Greet in short nods. “We must be off to see my father.  He made me promise we wouldn’t hide in the bushes all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked back towards the party Henrik turned to Greet and waggled his eyebrows. “I made no such promises. Want to stay out here and enjoy what’s left of my flask? Rejoice that we aren’t likely to see the inside of the dungeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greet smiled.  “I’m not interested in the flask, but you can stay.  If you take off your jacket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady.  Happy to comply.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, vamos a hacerlo,” said Greet slipping off her shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skal!” shouted Henrik, and a flock of birds abandoned their place in the eaves, flying towards the forest and away from the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Agnarr’s words, Alexsandra’s face flushed and she pulled her fan from her reticule, working it furiously with a violent snapping motion, causing her perfect curls to bounce on her shoulders like they were shouting in protest at the idea of banishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna looked at Agnarr for the very first time during this awkward and bizarre encounter, and saw that his jaw was clenching and unclenching in an erratic rhythm.  His hand had gone to the hilt of the sword at his waist.  Iduna had never seen him actually unsheath this sword in his naval dress uniform, and didn't even know if it actually could be drawn from its sheath.  She had also never seen him do anything violent, but there was currently nothing in his demeanor that made Iduna believe he would be able finish this interaction or indeed the entire party unless she intervened.  So for a moment, she let herself pretend. It was what she wanted in the deepest, most hidden part of her. Why not pretend, just this once? How hard could it be to act on what she had long wished for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, there’s no need for all that,” she said, stroking his arm and then wrapping both of her arms around his waist in a side hug, nestling herself against his shoulder. His arm came up and gripped her tightly about the waist.  It felt so wonderful, resting her head on his shoulder just so, feeling the heat of him and the press of his hand where it hadn’t been since their dance.  The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, less erratically now that they were touching, felt intimate this close. “Nothing can mar our happiness, not even the small-minded views of those who don’t understand our love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnarr gripped her waist more tightly and moved his other hand to cradle her cheek, rubbing it lightly with his gloved thumb.  Iduna shivered at his touch and looked at Alexsandra as she closed her fan and roughly shoved it into her reticule and left in a swishing of skirts that pitched several of the glasses of lemonade onto their sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna sagged against Agnarr and he dropped his hand from her face to put it on her waist and steer her past the boundary of the garden and into her medicinal plot.  He helped her sit on a bench and Iduna vaguely registered that it was the one Elias and Thea had been sitting on moments ago, a true pair of engaged lovers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just moments ago she had longed for this. And it had come true. As a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnarr knelt in front of her and she wished, oh she wished it could be to actually propose, to tell her his true feelings and to beg for her lifelong friendship and love.  To tell her that no matter her origins, he was her future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hands on her cheeks and his eyes searched hers, like he was checking for an injury or concussion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iduna, I’m so sorry.  Please forgive me.  I don’t know what came over me.  Of course I won’t hold you to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes on hers and she didn’t know what he was looking for, but he must not have found it because he sighed and then moved from his kneeling position to sit next to her on the bench. He took her hand and held it in both of his, his grasp hot even through the gloves that they wore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sounded pretty sure she was marrying you.”  Iduna turned so their knees were touching through the fabric of her dress and the leather of his high dress boots.  “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnarr shook his head and sighed. “My father made some obscure provision in a trade agreement that allows Wesleton to arrange for a bride of their choosing if the king of Arendelle is heirless and unmarried when he comes of age.”  He winced. “Lady Wollen said their delegation will brandish it like a weapon. No other countries are likely to pursue a match with me now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna felt his grip on her hand tighten. “Is that what you want? A match with another kingdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again their eyes met and she had the sensation he was looking for an answer there, even though she was the one who asked the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know why Henrik was saying what he did, but I do know that by claiming we were engaged, we can get them to back off on their claim. And I’m grateful for your friendship, and for going along with it.  I’ll explain to Lady Wollen.  Nothing will advance and no gossip will harm you about tonight if I move quickly.” He turned so their knees were no longer touching though their hands were still clasped.  They sat staring straight ahead and Iduna felt tears prick at her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I hoped you’d say,” she said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very quiet as they both breathed in unison, their shoulders synchronized as they rose and fell. Seconds or minutes or years or eons, the time stretched on as neither of them said anything and just sat, holding hands, with the music of laughter and clinking glasses echoing off of the castle walls.  In the distance, a flock of birds chittered and squawked as they left the eaves of a castle alcove for the outskirts of the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did you hope I’d say?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you said to that woman.  That it could be true.  That you really cared for me, and not merely as friends.”  She started to pull her hands away from his, but he gripped them tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iduna. I do. I do care for you.  So much.  I - “ he took a deep breath and his grip was so tight on her hands that she couldn’t feel them. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like the sun had come out or a curtain had fallen away or a lantern had been lit. Something that had been so dark and unclear was now bright and she shined in the light of it, smiling and laughing with only joy, no bitterness.  “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iduna let herself believe it for the rest of the party. Not just that he loved her, but that they could be together.  Through shaking hands with the Bishop and receiving his blessing and good wishes, through the hug from Captain Calder as he exclaimed there was no one in the whole kingdom who was more fit to be queen.  She believed it when Agnarr held her hand and when he slowly and hesitantly kissed her at the end of the night before helping her into the carriage he ordered for her and Greet, his lips warm and eager, his breath hitched and his hands in her hair, on her neck.  She believed it the whole carriage ride as she and Greet held hands and squealed all the way back to Fiske's, Greet shouting "You're welcome! You're welcome!" and Iduna laughing and crying and shouting "Don't you dare take credit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She believed it when Greet told the story to Maddie, each of them in their beds. And as she told Maddie "Yes, it's really true, I really care for him and he cares for me" and Maddie said "Of course he cares for you but do you? Truly? What wonderful news!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until her friends were asleep that the truth hit her, worse than Alexsandra's accusations had.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was Northuldra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she hadn’t told Agnarr.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna left their shared room early, before either of her friends were awake.  Her dreams had been troubled.  The mist from the stones choked her as she tried to tell Agnarr the truth.  Alexsandra ripped the necklace from her and shouted “Traitor!” as she stood at the altar with Agnarr.  The one that made her wake gasping and finally abandon the effort to sleep was her parents and brothers lying side by side on the ground, dead, Arendellian swords stabbed through their chests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her shawl tightly around her as she walked from Fiske’s to Visser’s and opened the door to the shop slowly so the bell wouldn’t wake Mr. Visser who lived in the rooms above the store front. She opened the safe and took out the golden mortar and pestle, a gift from Agnarr when she first started her work at the apothecary, and ran her finger around the rim of the bowl.  It was calming, touching an object he had given her with such affection.  It was like a meditation as she moved her hand around and around and around, thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>How will I tell him? How can I tell I him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna startled when the door opened, interrupting her thoughts.  The bell rang loudly and Lady Wollen walked into the shop, looking at the bell like she wanted to give it a scolding before walking over to Iduna. Iduna wondered if she had also stayed up most of the night as a result of the eventful party, the echoes of which made the ring of a bell a nuisance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna took a step back from the counter, placing her hands against its cool wooden surface to ground herself. Lady Wollen rarely sought her out, and each of those conversations had been to solicit her opinion on a topic of public health. She doubted that was the goal today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen’s enthusiastic response to news of the engagement last night seemed proof enough that the council didn’t mind Iduna was a shop girl.  But there were other parts of who she was that could be a problem. She bowed her head in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Wollen.  I hope the morning finds you well.  How many I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iduna, dear.”  Her face broke into a smile as she reached out to touch the back of one of Iduna’s hands.  “I thought it prudent that you and I have a chance to speak alone before any plans proceed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna straightened and nodded, wondering if she would be forced to have etiquette lessons or a tutor to learn the ways of European monarchy.  Though none of that was likely to happen if she told Agnarr the truth about who she was. No lessons in courtly conduct could erase her past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to start by explaining some things that might shed some light on how last night’s events came to pass.”  She sighed.  “Lady Alexsandra is a horrible woman who threatened the king with marriage mere hours before your engagement was made public, and I can’t help but wonder if one precipitated the other.”  She fixed Iduna with that intense gaze that Iduna had watched her use on several occasions to force the truth out of hesitant councilors.  “And obviously, in Arendelle, forcing citizens into marriages without consent is not something we do.  Even if one is the king.  Iduna, I’m grateful that you played your part last night in front of that woman, but I can not abide the thought that you’ve been forced into a situation where you don’t feel that you have the agency to decline the affections of the king.  So I want to know from you that this is something you want.  To marry Agnarr.  To be the queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - “ she wasn’t sure what to say and decided she could at least tell the truth.  “I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile forced its way across Lady Wollen’s face as she looked out the shop window and then back to Iduna.  “I had thought you might.  And it is clear that he loves you.  It doesn’t take a fortune teller to figure that out.”  She paused.  “But it did take near miraculous powers to learn more about you, about your past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna froze, icy daggers of fear beginning to creep into her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did a bit of investigating after that incident with the velocipede when the two of you clattered down Windmill Way and straight into the fjord,” Lady Wollen continued.  “The one the king tried to cover up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna smiled, her fear receding at the memory.  That had been a fun adventure.  A wet one too. Even on a deadly looking contraption with iron wheels, she had felt safe and ready for adventure with him there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with your roommates and the other young men who were there.  Captain Calder too, since Elias is his boy. And I went to Eir's and spoke with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna’s smile slipped and she started to feel the prickle of ice again, this time in her stomach as she listened to Lady Wollen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of them realized I had a specific goal in mind with these conversations.  I’m very good at what I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is it you do?” Iduna asked, her voice a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I protect the crown.  And its interests.  And I needed to know if there were any details about you that would make you unsuitable.”  She raised an eyebrow.  “As I said, it’s clear he loves you.  It’s been quite clear for quite some time.  And I like to be prepared for all possibilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna swallowed and licked her lips.  Suddenly, everything felt very dry and Iduna was so certain she was about to be called a traitor or an enemy that she reeled back when Lady Wollen smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iduna, you are a remarkable young woman.  You will make a wonderful queen.  You are smart, kind, and hard-working. You had to learn to take care of yourself at a tender age and navigate a new culture very quickly.  I have no doubt you will take easily to being queen and even more easily to being Agnarr’s wife.  He is a man after all, not just a crown.”  Lady Wollen’s tone was full of a gentle affection that was new to Iduna.  “I would like nothing better than to have you two married and to be done with this aspect of my responsibility to the kingdom.  And the fact that you are Northuldra is not the problem you seem to think it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna stared at her, more shocked by this than if Lady Wollen had accused her of treason. “But...I…” She shook her head, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t want to be queen, because you’re concerned about your origins, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.  I’ll find a bride for Agnarr to save us all from Alexsandra, though I do much prefer you to any of the other ladies I have in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean I do want to marry him, I do love him, but I don’t think I can, he doesn’t know…” again she trailed off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to.  I certainly never will, if that’s your preference.”  She paused and gave a small sigh.  “But trust him with it if you can.  Marry him if you love him. Being Northuldra is part of who you are, but it doesn’t mean you can’t have a life in Arendelle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna opened her mouth to reply, but before she could order her thoughts the door to the back room opened and Mr. Visser walked into the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, ladies.  To what do we owe the honor of your presence, Lady Wollen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen looked to Iduna. “Just visiting a fellow council member. I can come back at another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Visser held up his hand. “Don’t leave on my account.  There are no secrets here that would shock me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna sighed. “I don’t think that’s true.”  Suddenly, she felt words rising up in her that would explode if she didn’t say them.  A truth that had longed to be spoken since she had hidden herself in the shadows of the castle four years ago.  “I’m Northuldra.  And Agnarr wants me to marry him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my darling girl,” he said with a fond smile, “Of course Agnarr wants to marry you.  He comes here just about every day.  And he bought you that ridiculous mortar and pestle. Besides.”  He took a deep breath. “I've known you were Northuldra since the Rock Pox outbreak.  And it hasn’t changed anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped.  “How did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iduna.”  He laughed and shook his head.  “You think I hadn’t read every one of those books?  Not a single one of them mentioned that kind of affliction.  Besides, I had the honor of travelling to the forest in my younger years to study with the Northuldra.  I should have recognized your recipes and techniques from the day you started.  I’m ashamed that I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youth is proud,” mumurned Lady Wollen with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.  But the point is that my feelings didn’t change for you.  Do you really think his would?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iduna looked between Mr. Visser and Lady Wollen, wanting what they said to be true.  Wanting his reaction to be as calm and as kind, hoping it was as simple as they said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen arranged for them to have an hour to themselves in the library before their first meeting with the Bishop would take place.  Agnarr led Iduna into the room and then smiled at her. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked a little disappointed, his smile decreasing by degrees so she added, “But yesterday was better than a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug and she sighed against him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, as she started to pull away. Then his hand was on her face, thumb caressing her cheekbone, the other around her waist and resting on the small of her back. His touch made her feel safe and strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you about my past.  And where I’m from.” She waited for the icy feeling of fear in her heart, but it didn’t come. Agnarr was warmth and patience.  He leaned closer to her, his fingertips brushing the hair over her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” She sighed again and nestled into his palm, pulling her body against his and memorizing the scent of him, the shape of his hands on her cheek and on her back.  Would she ever be this close to him again after she told him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That day you returned from the forest, when your father died and the mist made a barrier between Northuldra and Arendelle lands, do you remember that day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fragments.”  He smiled apologetically and gave a little shrug.  “Not most of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who brought you to the castle. I’m Northuldra.  I brought you back and then I couldn’t get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his hold on her and spoke gently, calmly.  “That must have been hard to bear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought her hands down from where they rested on his chest and hugged him around his middle, tucking her head beneath his chin.  “You’re not angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the shake of his head on the top of hers. “No.  I feel grateful. To have such a courageous woman who has agreed to be my bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Wollen, listening at the keyhole, straightened with a sigh of relief.  He really was a good young man, this king she served.  She walked down the hallway headed for the chapel, planning to find the Bishop and tell him to delay his meeting with the royal couple by an hour or two.  She felt the cool metal of the library door key in her hand and hoped they would make good use of that time and the couches while they were locked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a bitch,” Greet said, watching as Lady Alexsandra boarded the Weselton ship.  A bevy of servants were carrying trunks and packages in her wake, hurrying at her barked orders.  Even from where Greet stood on the castle balcony with Maddie, Thea, Iduna, Elias, Henrik and Agnarr, they could hear Alexsandra’s shrill voice as she reprimanded a servant for dropping a pile of hat boxes that scattered across the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don't know.  She had her uses.  I owe all my happiness to her,” Iduna said and reached for Agnarr’s hand.  He squeezed it and then brought it to his lips for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greet smiled mischievously.  “I’ll go tell her.  Surely she’ll want to know.  Want to watch her reaction?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  I'd rather her watch us,” Iduna said, pulling Agnarr close to her for a kiss.  Over the whoops of delight from their friends Iduna thought she heard the sound of a fan snapping open and being angrily waved, carried by a friendly breeze..  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skal!” said Henrik, and their friends shouted it with him.  “Skal!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>